Harmony
by FYeah The Awesome1
Summary: The heiress of the throne stumbles across to a dungeon, to recruit her own personal knight . Unfortunately, the one she had chosen doesn't seem to be glad to her agreement, but the Princess seemed to start to give faith on the ones she chooses to be with for eternity. A Medieval!AU CheckMating.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

The sun had slowly lowered down to the ground, announcing it was time for the day to end. The kingdom was ready to close their stands and take their children inside into their homes, another way to say "It isn't safe to be out at night.

Humans have been the only cause of destruction, and as well controlled by their own seven deadly sins. Knowing they can't be trusted that easily, but you just have to give a little faith on them to bring back what many people wish for, "Peace". Yes, it might be absurd, but you might never know.


	2. Chapter 1: Sisters

The black-haired prisoner struggled to open her eyelids, they felt far too heavy and the brutal headache that made her wince at even the slightest of movements wasn't helping. With another grunt of pain, lift a hand up to her temple and massage it in hopes of soothing some of the pain, only to realize with mind-numbing horror that she couldn't. As she finally managed to open her eyes and take in her surroundings, she realized that she was chained to a wall, the tight manacles around her wrists discouraging anymore struggling.

"Where am I?" She snarled to herself. Little did she know she'd be the only person around to ever her the words. Blake Belladona fought off the sense of weaklessness that she hadn't felt since the earliest times of her life.

* * *

Click-clack. Click-clack. Click-clack. The rhythmic sound of Weiss Schnee walking back and forth in fuming anger was unmistakable.

"Who does he think he is!? How dare he give himself the right to control the life of his own daughter!? I cannot, Will not stand for this! I am not his little girl and I refuse to turn a blind eye anymore!" With her arms crossed, eyes narrowed, Weiss mumbled to herself, the irritation practically seething off of her as she stomped her heeled shoes with every shout. The Schnee Heiress continued to argue to herself for minutes on end until a loud knock on her door brought her out of her rage-filled rant.

"Not now!" She yelled, venom lacing her words.

Ignoring the loud words, a woman that looked to be in about her mid-twenties pushed the heavy door open. Her iconic white hair that she shared with all of her royal family giving away her status as a Schnee, as in one of the Schnee of the royal family who had been around for decades.

If one were to take a close look at the past few family members of the Schnee family, no one would be able to refute the similarities amongst the siblings. The extreme similarities. At one point in time, in order to keep the blood of the Royal Family pure, the Schnee's had resorted to incest. Even though they tried to control the dangers by only allowing second cousins to bear the future generations, there were still complications, and the Royal Family had finally been forced to give up their ways lest the family die out completely.

This was all of course nearly erased from history, and not due to a lack of trying from the Schnee. The "abominations" that were born of those old times all suffered "accidents," courtesy of rest of the Schnee generation who had been conceived outside of the family. This wasn't the first time the Schnee had bloodily solved a problem. The family history of killing off illegitimate children, forbidden lovers, and the works were only a few of the things the Weiss and Winter had to grow up with, the disgust for their own family only growing as they did.

Winter closed the door behind her as gently as she could manage before walking up to her sister, hoping to chat. Having been locked away into their very home, Weiss and Winter became so close because of proximity. With only servants and their father, The King, for company, the two spent days on end as each other's only solace. Once their Mother had passed away, the King had slowly spiraled away into his own world, setting the somber mood that seemed to affect all of the loyal servants as well, making the two already anti-social sisters the most chattiest residents of the castle.

"What did he say?" The older sister said, finally breaking the silence. She reached out, grabbing Weiss' slender fingers with her own. The hurt face Winter made when Weiss flinched away from the contact was devastating.

"Go away!"

Once again, Winter ignored her younger sister's words and yanked her into an embrace. Weiss didn't hesitate to start bawling, and Winter didn't even care that her clothes were being stained by countless tears.

"I'm right here Weiss. I'll always be here for you." The older Schnee said, trying to put as much warmth as she could into her words as she reassuringly rubbed circles into young princess' back.

Weiss didn't even realize that all her anger and disgust had quickly turned into fear. Even as she sobbed relentlessly into her older sister's clothes, Weiss wanted to tell her what their Father had decreed. Eventually, she managed to replace the choking sobs and gasps with words.

"He- he said th- that we won't marry a- anyone b- but him! An- and if o-one of us d-doesn't agree, h- he'll m- make us b-bear his ch-children!" The youngest of the two barely managed to squeak out. It was only then that she realized she had been shaking nonstop, and at one point Winter had picked her up and sat her down on her lap, sitting on her own bed.

Soft hands touched her teary cheeks, and a snotty, teary faced Weiss looked up to stare right into her older sister's piercing blue eyes. She saw fierce determination that could've spoken volumes. But Weiss knew better. Those eyes only said four words.

"I have a plan"

* * *

Hey y'all, I know you all missed me! *inserts cricket chirping* I've been a bit out of focus from writing ;-; My biggest mistake on leaving you hanging ; -; I'm sorry. But I'll make it up for y'all, we all need something to read from our OTPs as like Bedtime stories, daytime, in public(Ya Nasty) and Bedtime stories!*read them as bedtime stories* Welp, now that I've made friends on Kik as AnonymousPrick3(he a Bish to me ;-;), thank him and my chatter boxes for motivating me, Later.

Hey guys! It's that anonymousprick3! Yes, that one! I hope you like what my friend Blake here is doing! If you've got the time and you're waiting for Blake to update this story, maybe give my rwby story Lunar Rose a check! Don't forget to drop Blake a review! As his beta, it's the only nutrients Blake is feeding me. Please help, send a review.

(^He a Bish to me, but I love him)

Buh-Bye


	3. Chapter 2: Plan

Her eyesight blurred as she tried to observe her surroundings before the iron bars closed between her and the intolerant human soldiers. A couple guards stood nearby, watching her with disgust and hatred, which only served to make the cell even more incommodious than it already was. They mocked her, singling out her race as inferior.

Her feline ears flattened as her eyes closed and she tried to remember the details of her incarceration. 'Nothing,' she thought, releasing a heavy, distressed sigh. '… How long have I been here?'

"Ah, Blake. I've been waiting for your awakening," said a familiar husky voice. Her furry ears sprang up as she quickly inspected the area for any recognizable face. "Right over here Milady," a dark silhouette chanted as it shifted forward into the candle light, revealing a familiar figure.

"Adam!," she chirped, pleased as punch that she was with a well-known companion.

"Fancy seeing you here," he said, the tone of his voice expressing his indisputable ability to lighten the mood. Blake simply shook her head with a small chuckle. "It seems that our hosts don't appreciate our appearance. How unfortunate."

Both Faunus took a glimpse at the guards once more and shared a smug look. "Do you remember anything? My head is killing me; they must have done a great job bashing our brains in," he said to Blake, nudging the dried blood on his skull. She replied to him with a shrug while the rest of her body went limp. "You should get some rest; you haven't spoken a word the whole time I've been observing you."

She gave a small nod and quietly dozed off, hoping her soreness would be gone the next time she awoke.

* * *

"Winter! Winter, what on earth are you planning now?" The petite heiress wiped at her tear stains as she followed behind her older sibling, desperately seeking answers to her numerous questions.

Winter paid no mind to her kin and continued marching out the exit of Weiss's bedchamber. But she realized there was something that needed to be addressed, so she rotated her body and called behind her, "I need you to pack up your belongings; we are departing from the castle at once."

"What?! Are you insane?" Weiss shouted, flabbergasted by her sister's command. Her entire world was coming down because of her father's single terrifying threat, but they couldn't just leave.

"Weiss, please do what I say; it's for your own good. If we don't like how things are, then we should make a change ourselves." Winter removed her palm from the door handle and walked over to her younger sister. "I'll be right there with you. We can't just stay here caged up like doves. Father won't give in and allow us our freedom, so we must leave. We need to let go of our heritage and make our own path; we can't follow after the our ancestors any longer."

Their eyes met; Winter's medium-light blue ones shone warmly upon Weiss's. She placed her hands on the younger girl's shoulders to request Weiss's understanding as she softened her expression. "Please," she begged once more.

"I'll trust you on this," the one-side ponytailed girl finally agreed. She was rewarded by a gentle hug from the more mature girl.

Winter pulled back to face the only family member she still considered important. She was determined to make it out with Weiss by her side. "We will find a way, together."

The taller girl released herself from her smaller sibling and turned back to the doorway to leave. She needed to give Weiss time to pack up her valuables and personal possessions. She took one last glance over her shoulder, finding that her sister was already sheathing her rapier, before she left the bedroom.

* * *

Weiss always wished to be a free spirited person, but because she had grown up as a member of the Schnee royal family, everything in life had been decided for her. Aside from feasting at the same table and dueling together, Weiss's entire relationship with her father had revolved around his one-sided control.

But she had enjoyed those few rebellious moments with Winter during their childhood. Most of these were at night time at fairs or plays in the village. They were the cherished moments when her true self came out and she was able to share laughter with her sister, Winter. Winter, the only one she trusted, the only one that was truly family to her. Winter – what would she be without her?

As Weiss folded her last article of clothing and tucked it inside her baggage, a knock on the door, hopefully announcing Winter's return, broke her out of her thoughts. She stuffed the bottom of her bag with her valuables, which she could trade away in emergencies, and hooked her rapier onto her waist belt. She was originally taught swordplay as a safety precaution for the rare times she left the kingdom to visit the dangerous outside world, but now she would likely be depending on those skills on a regular basis.

"Come in," she announced after stashing her oversized bag under her bed sheets. Thankfully, it was Winter, who entered the room, closing the door behind her with due privacy. The older one studied the oddly shaped bump in the mattress and raised her index finger at it in question. "Ah, I apologize. It's only my luggage. I might have packed more than enough weight to permanently damage my spine," she joked. "I don't believe I'm missing anything."

"I'm afraid you are," Winter commented, brushing a hand through her asymmetric ivory bangs. Her lips slipped into a small smirk.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" the younger girl put to words.

"If we are to succeed in running away, we'll need someone to escort us. But I think we might have to rule out those stubborn egotistical knights, and the chatty maids are likely willing to spill the news of our escape to Father for a reward. I don't want to imagine what he might do to us…" But she imagined anyway. "He could lock us up in our rooms and seal all the windows, leaving us without even the sunlight for comfort," she stated, her right palm cupping her opposite elbow and her left hand rubbing her jaw. She spaced out, trying to think of anyone else that could help, preferably someone who didn't work in the Schnee castle. It hit her: "….The dungeon."

* * *

 **Woah, Blakester here! I might've taken awhile to update, thank you for your patience. You have the right to blame me for your eagerness...I know not many liked the "incest" thing on the beginning but there's a reason why I included it ._.**

 **I would like to Appreciate Xyzantylzethyrioses(Zeth) as my editor, plus as well Anonymous Prick3(Rick), I recommend them as Betas for . As well to checkout Redfootblue's and Vorox3's "Weisscream", an Gay icecream shop!AU. Until then!**


End file.
